Totally Dramatic Summer Of '09
by Jonasluvr411
Summary: Its Summer of '09 and Mandy, Nichole and Taylor are going out to Cali to have some fun, well that is until Mandy Runs into someone she dislikes greatly. Story is much better, please read & review;
1. StuckUp, SelfAbsorbed Rockstar

**Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own 3 super sexy rock stars :/ but i wish i did. **

**Authors Note: Okay well haven't uploaded a story in quite some time, sorry. Well this one is pretty much based off the first story I uploaded on fanfiction. Although im trying to make it alot different. Anyways, sorry its so short i'll try to make the next chapter longer. Oh and please read and review? Write a good comment, write a comment telling me what i need to work on, write a bad comment? I appreciate them all(:**

**-Mandy.**

**Mandy's POV**

"Come on Mandy we have a plane to catch!" Nichole shouted through the house. "Jeez, can you hold on for one second? Im trying to pack, were gonna be there for awhile aren't we?" I called back, stuffing my phone charger into a bag. "Ugh just hurry up!" She yelled. Nichole can be just a wee bit impatient at times if you haven't noticed.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming now, chill yourselves." I said dragging my two suitcases and my little bag outside.

Well the school year just ended and Nichole's dad was nice enough to invite me and our other best friend Taylor**(Lautner**], to California with them. "Here lemme help you." Taylor said grabbing my suitcases and putting them in the trunk of the car along with his and Nichole's stuff. "Thanks Taylor" I said smiling then climbing into the car for the drive to the airport. About 10 minutes later we were there; about another 30-45 minutes later we were boarding the plane. "Okay Nichole and Mandy you guys sit here, and Taylor and I are sitting right across." Nichole's dad instructed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nichole's POV**

"Please stay seated we will be landing shortly" I heard a too-cheery flight attendant say over the speakers. "Mandy. Mandy wake up." I said shoving her a little. She stirred but didn't get up. "Ugh Mandy come on, the planes about to land!" I said shoving her violently. "Oh…oh I'm up, I'm up." She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The plane landed in what seemed like a minute, and we all piled into the yellow Camaro that Nichole's dad had rented and drove off toward the house Nichole's dad rented out for the summers. Well we really haven't gotten so far into this, but did I mention I'm kinda , sorta famous? No? Didn't think I did. Well it's nothing big just a couple albums, and a world wide tour here and there, but nothing very special.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mandy's POV**

So I'm gonna take a guess and say Nichole has already told you she's a pretty big star? Yeah well we started out singing together but the record company thought it would just be better if it was just her. I was fine with it, as long as I still get to sing some back-up vocals for her, and I still get some perks. But theirs also some bad things that go along with it.

Like stuck-up, nasty, self-absorbed rock stars named Joe Jonas. Ugh yeah I know what your probably thinking right now "Oh my god, how can this girl hate Joe Jonas?" Well it's definitely not impossible. I met him last summer on one of Nichole's tours, and at that time I was under the impression that Joe was the sweet "funny one" that every one said he was.

Ha-Ha, boy was I mistaken. He showed me a whole different side to him. He acted like a jerk and was so nasty to me. Ugh at least **this **summer I don't have to deal with- "Him." I said aloud, at the same time I actually saw Joe, Kevin, and Nick Jonas. "You have got to be kidding me!" I mumbled under my breath. "Chill Mandy. I know you don't like him-" I cut her off. "Sorry Nichole but I don't just dislike him, I loathe him!" I said searching for the right word, and finding the perfect one. "Ugh please just try, for me?" She asked nicely.

"Ugh this is gonna be a fun summer." I said sarcastically under my breath. "What's wrong?" Taylor said coming up to us, and picking up one of his and one of my bags out of the car. "Oh nothing, its just i really don't like that guy." I explained as i grabbed my other suitcase. "Oh, last summer, you had like a **humongous **crush on him?" Taylor said a little louder then he needed too. "Shush!" I whisper-yelled. "Well that was a long time ago, that was before i realzied what i big jerk he is." I said low enough that no one could hear. "Mandy!" I heard a voice call as i was still talking to Taylor. I thought it was Joe's and i was getting ready to tell him off.

But as i looked and saw, it was Nick. I had no problem with him, he was **way **nicer then Joe, and he was cute too. "Nick!" I yelled back laughing as we were acting like 4 year olds. "Hey Nichole" Nick said walking up to Taylor, Nichole and I. "And Taylor right?" Nick asked. "Yeah" He answered back. "Hey where'd Kevin go?" I asked looking back over and not seeing him or Joe anymore. "Oh him and Joe probably went to go help your dad into the house he rented." Nick answered. "Oh man, I wanna say hi to my big brother!" I whined. "Then lets go and out your stuff down." Nick said walking in between Nichole and I. "Kevin!" I yelled when i got into the house. "Mandy!" He called back, coming to hug me. Joe started walking towards Nichole. "Amanda" He said sourly. "Joseph" I said in the same tone of voice. That was the last time we talked that whole day.

**Nichole's POV**

"What's with her and Joe?" Nick whispered to me. "Truly i don't know." I addmitted. "She just sais that when they met last summer, he was a jerk to her!" I answered. "It's 'cause he likes her." Nick said then his hand shot to his mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that. He told me if I told **anyone** i'd never be able to sing again!" Nick said his voice shaky.

"Nick, chill i'm not gonna let anyone realize I know." I said calming him. "But what did he say? When did he tell you." I asked. "Well it was around the end of last summer, i asked him why he's always such a jerk to Mandy and he said its because no one can know he likes her. He told me that durning the tour he couldnt even concentrate on the music, she's all he ever thought about. And then he threatned me." He said. "Holy crap seriously? Nick we **have **to set them up this summer. We won't let Joe know you told but we will find some way to do it" I said deviously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so how'd you guys like the first chapter? Again i'm sorry that it's so short; but at the moment it's 2:19 in the morning and im kinda tired. So pretty pretty please read and review. Gimme some ideas kay? Also, so this will fit into Hannah Montana and not be deleted im gonna put Mikayla and Lilly in it. So any ideas what they could do? Okay so read &+ review(:  
-Mandy**


	2. Wow she really said that?

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own 3 amazingly super sexy rock stars or Mikayla.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I updated a little quick, but I just really like this story and I felt like writing. So enjoy sorry about any grammar errors. **

**Joe's POV**

Ugh Mandy is so stuck-up, how do I even like this girl? Ugh why won't she talk to me?! She's only talking to Kevin and that Taylor kid! "Definitely, but he can't know" I heard Nick whisper a little too loud. "Who can't know what?" I asked walking over to him.

"Oh….uhm…uh. N-Nothing." Nick stammered. "Nick what are you hiding?" I asked suspiciously. "Nothing Joe, honestly." He said kind of gaining some courage. "Whatever, Nick can you come here for a sec? Sorry Nichole this will only take a second." I smiled. "Okay I'll go with Mandy, Kevin, and Taylor" She said walking away. "Okay bro what did you need?" Nick asked as we went where the others couldn't here us.

"What the hell is wrong with Mandy? Why didn't she talk to **me **when she got here?" I whisper-yelled. "Oh that? Yeah she hates you." He confirmed nodding. "What the hell? Who would hate **me**? I'm Joe Jonas. No one hates me!" I declared offended.

"See that's probably why. You're really conceited. You don't think about anybody but yourself. If you want her to like you, you should be nicer and less self-centered." Nick instructed. I thought about it, and I guess I was kind of a jerk to Mandy last year, but I mean I don't want her to know I like her.

"Okay I guess I could be nicer to Mandy. Do you think you could see if I would ever have a chance with her?" I asked hopefully. "Okay, I'll ask her in a bit when everyone is calmed down." Nick said then went and walked over to the group leaving me hoping the answer he gets will be a good one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - -

**Mandy's POV**

"Hey Mandy can you come here a sec?" Nick asked waving me over? "Sure" I smiled skipping over to him. "Uhm well I saw how you and Joe acted to each other and I was just wondering if you and Joe would ever have a chance going out?" He asked nervously.

"Ha-Ha" I laughed aloud. "Oh you're serious?" I asked seeing his face. "Uhm, yeah?" He said biting his lower lip. "Oh well, maybe if he was **a lot **nicer and he wasn't so self-absorbed, then yeah we'd have a chance." I smiled. "I told him" Was what it sounded like Nick whispered. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Oh uhm nothing. Well that's all." He said showing a 100- watt smile. "Okay then, bye" I smiled and waved then walked back to my new room.

**Nick's POV**

"Joe I asked Mandy." I said sliding up next to him. "Seriously? Okay do I want to hear her answer?" He asked slowly, and nervously. "Yeah I guess you do." I smiled. "Okay, go on." He said impatiently. "Well at first she laughed and didn't think I was serious." I looked and saw his face fall.

"But then she said that if you were nicer and weren't so self absorbed then you'd have a good chance. See I told you!" I said in a ha-ha sort of way. "Shut up Nick. Wow she really said that? I thought that would be the total opposite of her answer. I mean I expected the laughing but-'Suddenly Joe was cut off by a high pitched voice. "Nick!" I turned and looked who it was and saw

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry i ended it on a cliffy but i guess you guys can figure out who it is huh? Well like i said up there i updated pretty early, but i thought i should cause im gonna be going on vacation so thought i should put it up. Anyway, again im very very very sorry these chapters are so very short, i'll try my very very hardest to make it as long as possible. Again sorry guys. Oh and check out my friend Nicholes page XxjonasbabiexX  
Shes so good(: Anyways, read and review people(:**

**-Mandy3**


End file.
